Foursome in the Infirmary
by xDisturbed
Summary: Irelia and Riven are a student couple who attend an all-girl school. Riven wears no panties and wishes to be caught, and her wish is fulfilled once her last period teacher, Ms. Evelynn, catches her. Ms. Evelynn then takes Riven and Irelia to go see Akali, the school nurse, and the four of them together have an anal-fueled orgy. One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon, Femdom.


Riven, and her girlfriend, Irelia, attend an all-girl school, and for some reason, it is littered with sex. It is also mandatory for the students to wear a uniform which consists of black shoes, black thigh-high stockings for some much-needed thigh-reveal, a _very_ short, black skirt, a curve-hugging white dress shirt which is paired with a red tie, and a black jacket to throw on top of it.

Riven wears this uniform, and she wears it well, but, there is one thing missing from hers in particular; panties. Riven purposely doesn't wear panties, and despite how much her girlfriend disapproves of this, she continues to do so. She wishes for someone to catch her, nearly dripping down all the way to her ankles in anticipation. It has been months, and no one has yet to notice, until today, when she and Irelia were moved to seats in the front of the class.

…

Ms. Evelynn, a buxom, blue-skinned teacher wearing a thin, purple tube-dress; walked back and forth with her pointing stick between her hands, clutching onto it as she would idly rub her fingers around it like she would a large, throbbing cock. Or, that's what the other students imagined when they watched her do so…

Nothing was out of the ordinary in today's class. The usual whispers which contained the murmurs of the girls' dream to sleep with Evelynn went around, and everyone was present, or those who usually were. But, Riven made it unordinary, she constantly was asking questions, nearly being the only one to put her hand up.

"Miss, can you help me?" Riven asked.

Ms. Evelynn got up from her desk and strutted towards Riven's seat. Riven spread her legs underneath her desk, and Ms. Evelynn's eyes dropped down for a moment, but she pried them away as to seem prude.

"What's the matter, Riven?" Evelynn asked with a smile on her full lips.

Riven pointed down at the paper on her desk riddled with math questions, and as she did so, she 'accidently' pushed her pencil forward and over the edge of her desk.

"Oops…" Riven muttered, moving her head to the side to see if she could reach her pencil with her foot. She couldn't, because she even kicked it further away. "Could you get that for me, please?"

"Of course." Evelynn said.

Evelynn lowered herself down, and she went to pick up the pencil which Riven had purposely dropped, but as she did so, Riven's legs spread even wider and caught Evelynn's eye. She looked up, and saw the dripping jewel that was Riven's womanhood, her excitement running down her thighs and onto the chair. Evelynn lost control of herself, a devious smirk on her lips as she moved a hand forward and brushed her knuckles against the wet inner-thighs which belonged to her mischievously-naughty, white-haired student. But, she had to stop herself. A whole class was surrounding her, and anyone could see this. She pulled her hand away and picked up the pencil and stood back up.

"Here you go." Evelynn said, her cheeks slightly pink as Riven's were as well.

Before Evelynn handed Riven her pencil back, she wrote down a note on her paper with it. It read:

 _Stay after class…_

As Riven read the note, she looked up and watched Evelynn walk back to her desk, sucking on the tips of her fingers as she plummeted into her chair.

" _It worked."_ Riven whispered to Irelia who was sitting down beside her, showing her what Evelynn had written.

" _I know."_ Irelia replied. _"Looks like we'll be going home late tonight."_

...

The both of them waited for the class to clear up, and once it finally did, Evelynn came over to their desks again.

"Looks like you're bringing a friend…" Ms. Evelynn commented, both hands on her hips.

"Yeah…" Riven responded.

"Now, uhm… you two… is your relationship open?" Evelynn asked.

Irelia and Riven both nodded their heads.

"Good… and are _you_ two open for anything?" Evelynn said.

They both nodded their heads again.

"Good…" Evelynn said with a smile. "Follow me. We're going to the infirmary…"

The student's got up from their desks.

Together, Ms. Evelynn, accompanied by her students, walked into the infirmary. They saw Janna walking out, being one of the only students who didn't wear the usual school uniform, due to her being a Star Guardian. Evelynn and Janna gave each other a weird look as they passed by each other, and this led Riven and Irelia on that there was something going on between those two.

"Akali?" Ms. Evelynn called out.

"Yes?" The nurse's voice responded from out of sight.

"Are you busy?" Evelynn asked.

"Not really, no." Akali answered. "Why?"

"I've got two girls here that need some attention." Evelynn stated.

"What's wrong with them?" Akali asked.

"They're _really_ aroused. I need your help to satiate their carnal desires." Evelynn specified.

"Oh…" Akali laughed, and then she finally walked into sight from behind a white curtain which covered a usual hospital bed. "Of course."

Akali, like all the others in the school, had a uniform which was racy, to say the least... She wore red stilettos, her legs in white stockings which tightly wrapped her long legs, running up to the near-top of her athletic thighs. Her flesh was revealed between the hem of her white and red dress and her stockings, and you could catch glimpses of her white panties as she moved closer. The top buttons of her dress were left undone, revealing the cleavage of her bosom which was very large for a woman who was so lithe.

"Did you lock the door on your way in?" Akali asked.

Ms. Evelynn nodded her head.

"Come, then." Akali said with a smile on her lips, sitting down onto a small and simple, low-to-the-floor bed with white sheets and a matching pillow.

Evelynn chuckled, and looked at Riven and Irelia over her shoulder. She returned her eyes to Akali, and then her hands went to the bottom of her curve-wrapping dress, rolling it up what little it covered of her thick thighs before it was over the top of her head and tossed aside. The eager student-couple stared in awe at Evelynn's bare, round backside, their jaws hanging from their face as they watched her now-naked body sexily strut forward and sit down beside Akali.

"Hmm…" Akali hummed, placing her left hand down onto Evelynn's thigh which was closest to her, looking between the two students. "You." She said as she pointed to Riven, seeing her eyes light up as she did so. "Kneel here." Akali ordered as she then moved her extended finger from Riven to Evelynn's thighs.

A smile came upon Riven's face, and she happily nodded, forgetting that her partner was standing by her side as she marched forward and fell to her knees between her very own teacher's legs.

"And you," Akali continued, referring to Irelia. "Get between mine."

The same stupid smile which came on Riven's face, then came on Irelia's, the blue-haired student moving one foot ahead of the other before she found herself, like her girlfriend, between the knees of one of the school's staff. Irelia licked her lips, and then placed both her hands on Akali's firm thighs, her palms on her white stockings as her fingers were touching her skin. She looked forward, and her eyes were greeted by the white, drenched fabric which the nurse would excuse as her panties…

"Go ahead, take them off." Akali said.

Irelia's eyes moved up to meet with Akali's before falling back down to view what was in front of her. She moved her hands forward, slithering them up Akali's thighs to go underneath her skirt, taking hold of the part of the panties which wrapped her hips before pulling them towards herself. Irelia left the damp garments around the nurse's ankles, and then she moved herself closer towards the pink womanhood dripping in front of her.

As this happened, Riven had already begun feasting upon Ms. Evelynn, as the teacher did not wear any garments underneath her dress. Her hands were underneath Evelynn, holding her well-endowed backside within her palms while her tongue zealously hammered against her bud. Ms. Evelynn's legs rose up, her hamstrings resting upon Riven's shoulders as she leaned back with both hands flat against the bedsheets behind her.

Irelia could see, and both hear this to her right, so she pressed her envious pout against Akali's pussy and elicited a soft, yet heated breath from the nurse. She surrounded her bud with her lips, capturing it before she began to suck. Akali's cheeks filled with blood, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she leaned back onto her elbows and locked gazes with Irelia who stared back up at her with submissive eyes.

The both of them had that look on their face, the look of submission. Irelia and Riven were just two students between the legs of their masters; the school nurse and their last period teacher. The windows to the Evelynn's left was uncovered, as the patient who would be lying in the bed that she and Akali were currently occupying would be allowed a view of the gardens outside. But, if anyone passing by were to peer in by chance, they would see this. They would see this act of student submission and staff domination.

Irelia and Riven continued to eat out Akali and Evelynn for no more than a minute, but the staff members ordered them to stop, before they even came.

"Okay, who wants to be first?" Evelynn asked, looking down at the students who sat down patiently onto the back of their heels.

Irelia and Riven exchanged looks, and Riven was the first to put her hand up.

Evelynn laughed, because Riven was acting just like she did in class less than ten minutes ago. She and Akali got off the side of the bed, the students standing up and moving backwards to make space for them to land. Evelynn and Akali marched forward and surrounded Riven, Irelia moving to stand off at the side to watch as Akali kicked her own panties from her ankles.

Riven was malleable between the two, standing there with vulnerable posture as Evelynn removed her jacket, and Akali her skirt, leaving the white-haired student in only her stockings and her dress shirt. Evelynn's fingers moved to undo Riven's buttons, leaving her white shirt sitting on her skin as a white bra was revealed to be underneath.

"So, you wear one, but not the other?" Evelynn asked with furrowed brows.

Riven gave a sheepish laugh as she couldn't muster up a response as she felt Akali's hands lifting her feet from the floor to free them from the binds of her skirt. Akali threw the frail garment aside, and then stood straight again to stand face to face with the student. Akali moved, and then from behind, she pushed Riven forward, her thighs coming against the bed as she could feel the warmth of the nurse's dressed body against her own.

Akali fell to her knees, in the same spot Riven was kneeling, and moved forward. She took her hands and spread her fingers, quickly pushing them ahead of her before they came to hold Riven's backside. Her fingers then dug into the white-haired student's rear, and then Akali's face shoved itself between what her hands were holding.

"Oh…" Riven moaned, biting her bottom lip to suppress her imminent moans as she felt Akali's tongue tickle her anus.

Riven's heels lifted from the floor as she involuntarily stretched out her limbs, moving her hands out in front of her as she clutched onto closest edge of the bed she was against. Her eyes rolled up into the top of her head, and her tongue fell from her crooked smile. She was overwhelmed by the mouth which was pressing its wet muscle against her asshole, moaning as she was devoured from behind.

Evelynn moved forward, pressing one of her breasts against Riven's left arm as she tried to hold her still. Her plan wasn't that great, as Evelynn placed one hand to cup Riven's left breast, and the other down the front of her body and between her moist thighs.

"Mm…" Riven breathed, shaking her head as she was returned from the dumbfounded gaze she took on, looking over at Evelynn with watery eyes.

Evelynn smiled back at her student, and as their eyes were about to move away from each other, she thrust her two longest fingers deep into her pussy. Riven froze up, and her mouth was left agape, and a clear laugh left Evelynn's throat as a muffled one did Akali's.

"Tell me when you're going to cum, Riven." Evelynn ordered with a simper on her lips.

Riven nodded her head hastily, and then she finally closed her eyes again as her smile got wider.

"I'm going to -"

Riven cut herself off, and then a frustrated sigh came out from her mouth as both Akali and Evelynn halted their ministrations.

"Why…" Riven muttered, panting heavily.

"Because we have other plans." Akali said as she stood up and walked away.

She went behind some curtains, and opened a door, the other girls assuming that she was going to get something from her office. They heard the door close and then they could hear Akali's heels clicking against the floor as she came back unclothed, only wearing her stockings and white and red nurse's headpiece. There was also a strap-on around her hips, Akali's two hands not being large enough to cover its entire purple length as she stroked it.

"Get on the bed." Akali ordered Riven.

Riven happily obliged, and climbed up onto the bed, resting on her knees and elbows as her chin was on top the pillow. She watched in the corner of her left eye as Akali marched forward, salivating as she could see Irelia watching as well. The nurse walked out of sight, and then Riven could feel her weight climbing up onto the bed behind her.

Akali took the head of her fake cock and pressed it against the back of Riven's drowned pussy, easily sliding her way in as the student's body convulsed in reaction. Her hands moved to hold Riven's hips, and then their skin met together at the end of her thrust. Akali then pulled out, and the toy was already dripping in Riven's excitement, and this allowed her easier entrance to the smaller hole where her mouth had made many kisses to before.

The nurse took time as she introduced her cock to Riven's anus, the student's mouth up in a twist as she was filled up by the purple monster. Evelynn stood off to the side beside Irelia, a salacious simper on her lips as she watched Akali begin to softly pound away at Riven's backside. Irelia, however, was struck with dumbfoundedness, watching with her mouth agape as her own girlfriend was being _delicately_ ravaged by the school's nurse.

The two saw as one of Akali's hands moved under Riven's body and between her thighs, pressing her fingertips against the student's womanhood to bring her overwhelming, simultaneous pleasure. This caused Riven to moan loudly, her face contorted by ecstasy as she grabbed onto the sides of the bed she was being fucked upon, burying her head in the pillow in front of her.

"Oh, god!" Riven muttered, a pitiful laugh in her throat as she couldn't muster up something reasonably coherent. "Agh!"

Over the sounds of skin hitting skin, Akali grunting, and Riven moaning, Evelynn managed to slip away, leaving Irelia alone. Irelia's hands moved underneath the waistline of her own skirt, and her fingers slipped underneath her panties, pressing against her own sticky womanhood as she watched her girlfriend be fucked by another woman. She knew that Riven would be done after this, and this excited her, for she would be the sole attention between her teacher and the nurse.

Riven's body froze up as Akali got quicker, a deviant grin on her lips as she left herself embedded deep within the white-haired student. Her cum jetted from between her legs, wetting the bedsheets beneath her as Akali slowed down, and then eventually pulled her large cock out of her asshole.

"Agh…" Riven breathed, her thighs coming down onto the sheets as she was left tired. "I'm exhausted..."

And then Irelia's smile grew wider, and then she heard Evelynn's voice from behind her.

"Come, you two." Evelynn said, causing Irelia and Akali to look over to where her voice came from.

Evelynn was sitting down where students would sit while they're waiting for Akali to asses them before admitting them into the infirmary. She was still naked, and around her hips, she had a strap-on matching Akali's.

"Where'd you get that?" Akali laughed, climbing off the bed and abandoning Riven on it.

Together, Akali and Irelia approached Ms. Evelynn who was waiting for them, stroking her fake cock which Irelia knew would soon be filling her.

"Your office." Evelynn replied with a wink, licking her lips as she watched Irelia get closer. "Take your clothes off, girl."

Irelia paused, standing in front of Evelynn now. She nodded her head, and then started to smile and blush as she undid her jacket, her dress shirt, her bra, her skirt, and then finally, her sullied panties. All that was left on her body was her stockings, her sneakers, and her anticipation to be fucked senseless.

"Come." Ms. Evelynn said.

Irelia nodded her head and continued to approach Evelynn, the slutty teacher taking hold of her student's wrist before she pulled her forward and turned her around. She started to lower her rear down, and Evelynn guided the tip of her cock into Irelia's anus before allowing the student to fully sit in her lap.

"Mm…" Irelia moaned, closing her eyes for a brief moment as a faint smile came upon her lips.

When Irelia opened her eyes, she looked forward to seeing Akali staring down at her with her hands on her hips. She started to feel embarrassed, her cheeks glowing warmly as she felt Evelynn's hands move to palm her backside.

"Ride, girl." Evelynn ordered, pushing her hands up against her ass.

Irelia nodded her head, and lifted herself up from Evelynn's lap before crashing back down, filling herself with the false-member. She moaned, and then bit into her bottom lip to stop herself from doing so, and then moved herself up and then down again. Irelia passionately bounced upon Evelynn's fake, purple member, her breasts lifting from her skin alongside her rhythm as she could see through half-lidded eyes; Akali approaching.

Akali stood between Evelynn's leg, facing Irelia as she took hold of her own false-member, holding Irelia still with her left hand while she did so. She pushed the head of her strap-on's cock against the blue-haired student's anus, and tried her best to slide her way in, Riven's cum which coated the toy allowing Akali to barely manage her way in alongside Evelynn.

Now stuffed by two large cocks, Irelia closed her eyes and nearly pierced her bottom lip, her eyes welling up as she then felt the two women begin to pound away at her, as she was in no position to ride smoothly anymore. Her hands curled up into fists, and she pressed her knuckles against her own thighs, trying to remain composed as best she could while she endured both indefinite pain and pleasure.

Akali rose Irelia's legs into the air and held them together, allowing herself more room to pummel her anus as both her and Evelynn's strap-ons slid against each other inside of the student. She moved one hand, and started to rub Irelia's clitoris, watching her release her bottom lip from her mouth so that she could finally moan.

"Oh!" Irelia exclaimed, catching the attention of her exhausted girlfriend watching on the bed behind Akali. "Agh..!"

Irelia's nails pinched the skin of her palms as she bared her teeth and rolled her eyes into the back of her head. Her vision was blurry, as she was being moved around so roughly that her eyes couldn't make out a still image. She was unable to do anything but be a toy for Akali and Evelynn to play with as a featherbrained expression took itself upon her face.

"Ah…" Irelia muttered, opening her eyes to see Akali looking down at her, watching the nurse's breasts bounce as she was thrusting vehemently between her thighs. "I'm… agh - god..!"

Evelynn chuckled as she could barely move herself inside of Irelia, feeling the warmth of the student's back against her body as she became slumped against her. Irelia's mouth was left agape, and the hint of an enormous smile was there as she jetted upon Akali's hand which was making meticulous presses against her pussy.

"Ugh…" The student breathed, panting heavily as her legs were let down.

Akali then struggled a bit to pull herself out of Irelia, taking a step back before she watched the worn-out student heave her chest to catch some air. Irelia was seated in Evelynn's lap, still filled by the teacher's purple cock as she was too tired to ask her to pull it out.

As the women were recuperating, the sound of a key entering the door to just where they were caused them to all pause. The door opened, and they all turned their heads to see Headmistress Laurent walk in.

"What do you think you two are doing?!" She yelled, slamming the door shut behind her as her eyebrows were sunk between her eyes.

"I… uh…" Akali muttered, blushing as looked around and knew there was no excuse she could conjure. "Sorry…?"

"That's right. You better be sorry," Headmistress Laurent stated as she strutted forward and wrapped her fingers around Akali's strap-on. "For not inviting me."

And then Headmistress Laurent found herself amidst the now-five woman orgy. The end.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Commissioned by Fegr.**


End file.
